Buffy, revised
by Rachael Foley
Summary: Ms. Summers is no longer the slayer, she's been turned. The reason for this? Giles. His naivete earned the death of the beloved Slayer, Buffy is back, and worse than ever. She, has taken Darla's position as adoptive daughter of the Master. She resurrected the one she'd once worked so hard to kill.
1. Chapter 1

A whimper came to her throat as she tasted the blood of the innocent. When the rough looking vamp had shown her the gift, her nude form broke the chains and claws drew back to furl around the girl's neck, not caring for the forever haunted look in the girl's eyes. She was reminded of the boot that was implanted into her head. Then, stars exploded. After hrs. of being mind and physically fucked, they struck her with hot irons and candle wax. She is now, holding up a cheesy top, examining it. 'Just dress me nude and get it over with.' She put it on and slid the netting over her legs. Then, she slid her feet into the boots. She is to be sold to the highest player. "Fiery, temperamental. Hard to break." She heard the cockney accent say. "Who wants to break her in?" Loud hard laughs. "The girl kept her soul. She's a free buy." They had cut her hair to form a golden halo around her chin so now, she has on a netting stock, shiny black pointy heeled shoes, shimmering black skirt, and a silky corset top that is red in color w/ a strap to wrap around her neck and sewn on buttons down the middle. It was ruffled. She was at a demon auction. Giles said this would be a harmless mission. All she had to do was get in and get the slaves out. Why wasn't she told about the Council's interference? Or Giles rapidly building the old Council w/ Travers behind her back? That whole junk about England? Scam. It was a distraction to keep her away. Giles was mad when she told him that she could never forget Spike. That he was too much a part of her life. That he was her behind a male mask. Giles had waved it off as ridiculous, once again enforcing his law on her. And now, at this brothel, she was killed. Madness is like sweet music.

Giles cringed at the sharp voice of Travers. They might have accidentally put Buffy to her death at the hands of some savagery demons. Was there something more loathsome? "If she is not found, you will be sure I will make you beg for mercy." Ripper is out.

They put the collar on her and dragged her onto the selling 'stage' where hosts would look her over, deciding if she's sell worthy like inspecting an insect. She was getting a vision. "Oh don't worry, I still have my soul so

they won't be cursing me." The Master looked at his female vixen as her lips twisted into a petrifying site. She had been begging for revenge ever since his ritual of restoration, a strong request for one so young but she did say he could mold her into the perfect vampire and brutal violence is the way to start. This was beautiful and erotic. She was excited to be working for such a power. She had heard about his ritual and wanted to join the family of a powerful clan. She really is a ball of fire. She doesn't know where these visions come from, just that they meant to tell her something. Her dog collar twitched as it was yanked again. "I like wild little girls," a demon said eyeing her like something to be eaten. Although, he was not far off w/ the flimsy get up and the all too heavy makeup and erotic perfume. They put so much on that the smelly and sweaty room no longer phased her. She looked like a dressed up wh**e. The 2 little gold studs on each side of her nose, her hair w/ it being cut like that, the makeup they put on her, and being walked around like a dog just added to her misery of having to expose all of her cleavage to these supernatural forces.

She didn't want to be patted like a pet, touched in places where shouldn't be touched.

Buffy clawed at the winner's ass as he pounded through her virgin's and w/ a deep push on his shoulders, the bed springs popped. She climbed off of him to curl besides him as he played w/ the ends of her hair in which curled inwards. He brushed through her large gold dropped hoop earrings and bumped her cheek. God, the black blood was tainted and burned her insides as they made passage down her throat. "Such a dark angel." She tucked herself firmly against his neck and very gently replaced the old bite mark. She picked up her shirt and put it on before going through the closet. She grabbed the human and bit into the pale column of his throat. This is the life: No guilt, no fear, none of the pain that she felt earlier. She just felt at peace w/ her former life because no one will be stopping her from spilling blood.

But then, Buffy had another thought. What if she were to turn Giles? Make him into Ripper again. Stripped of conscious. Stripped of soul. His life would be in her hands. He was still her father figure and he had to stay alive but not the other Scoobies. They don't deserve the power of her bloodline, from the Order of Ragus. It was an Immortal vampire that had sired her and that means she can't die through staking, sunlight, or Holy Water. She'll always stay young.

The Scoobies have to choose sides. "Maybe we've made a f**king quick decision," said Faith angry. She was hurt by being isolated from the group, again. They never trust her enough to discuss anything before judging, reacting. She is not blind to their disdain because she wasn't Buffy and couldn't ever be in front of their delusions. It's mocking and builds up the appetite for violence. "If you all want, create a Buffybot!" With that said, she slammed the door to her room and ran a hand through her hair. They all didn't know anything about her, how could they relate? How dare they judge her!? Oh my god, she told them not to be involved with her, it'll only hurt but did they listen? Now, she has to sit here and listen to their regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was back with James, handing over her earnings from her prospective and very wealthy 'clients.' "Good work, _Slayer._" James still called her, what vampires feared the most, vampire slayer. Buffy grinned "Aren't I always doing my best?" she caressed him with her finger slowly.

He shivered under her touch "Not yet." he scolded, as if she were a child. "Then not later." Buffy shoots back, walking off "Where do you think you're going?" James growls, grabbing her arm, Buffy changes her face from normal to vampire.

"To see my father. If you have a problem with that, I can tell him." Buffy warns, round housing him off of her. He held his face, she certainly packed a punch. She was no ordinary vampire, immune to sunlight.. staking and had all of her slayer abilities.

His face changed to horror, nobody defied the master, anybody who dared threaten him or his daughter, paid a high price. Buffy walked along, she went to her room and changed into the same school girl uniform Darla had worn when under the masters spell.

She walked to the masters chamber, it was almost like the one he had in Sunnydale, only this was bigger and better kept. Illuminated by candle light "Welcome, my child" he greeted off his throne, "Hello, father." Buffy answers

"What kept you?" he asks, with concern "James. Gave me attitude, until I gave him your name, and he sat in the corner, like a scared dog." Buffy laughs, the master grins "Good, it's good to know I am still worshipped, and feared by my underlings."

"I have a request, father." Buffy looks to him serious "I know you do, but understand.. the consequences?" he asks, Buffy nods "Yes, but I want him back so we can be a family again." Buffy grins.

"Of course, we will have to wait until the full moon comes forth. And you may be reunited with Angelus, my son once more. Then we can be rid of that nuisance, James. He was useful, but disrespecting my child is over the line."

Buffy was about to reply, until the master gave her the 'shush' gesture, James walked in, and bowed "James. What business do you have here?" the master demanded, James cringed and flinched at the masters tone.

"I have come to-" James started, getting cut off by the master "You dare come in here after mistreating my daughter? I will rip your throat out, if you try come in here again. Try again tomorrow." the master waved him off, Buffy stuck out her tongue as he walked off.

Buffy laughed at the vampire, he'd be angry but she didn't care. He was soon to be ash on the floor, and she was to be reunited with Angel.._us_ her thoughts were beginning to mess up, she hadn't meant to think that.

She wanted James to die, and be with Angelus.. not Angel. She had weird thoughts, about turning back to normal, going back to her friends.. to _Giles... _at the thought her face changed back to vampire form, the master noticed with curiosity.

"What bothers you, my child?" he asked "No.. nothing.." she answered, shaking her head the master shrugged it off, Buffy had gone out with his permission to gather ingredients for the spell. She had Angel's ashes, blood from a slain wolf and candles.

The ancient, leather bound book never left her side, she ran back to the master, it would soon be time for the spell. She had flashes, his name overloaded her brain with memories. He gave her his ring, for everlasting devotion..

He was her first time, first love, the only good thing in her life, for a long time. She snapped out of it, it was time. "Come, my child." the master beckoned her, she opened to the right page. Drawing a geometrically perfect circle.

Connecting it with 5 equal points, joining the star together. On each point, she placed a black candle on every point the star connected with the circle, the pentagram was almost complete. In the very center, she placed the blood.

She began the chant, the master used his essence to enhance her magical capabilities, Angel was coming back.. his form was materializing in the middle of her pentagram, Buffy kept going, until he was finally solid.

Solid, but naked.. she covered him up Angel sat up, "Buffy?" he asked looking puzzled, and why the master of all people was with her. "Not Angelus. But Angel, looks like the spell went awry, but no matter one minute of happiness, and he's back to normal." the master smirks

Buffy stares down at Angel, his breathing back to normal and staring at her, she feels strange. The part that's strange to her, is that she _feels _again. She didn't want to feel.. but she also wanted to again. It felt like heaven all over again, going through the motions.

She remembered when she'd been singing in the graveyard, fighting vampires, and a demon. "You may go now, and dispose of our _friend _James." he ordered, she hesitated, and kept her eyes on Angel but went off to do her mission.

"Back, already?" James mocks "More or less." Buffy remarks, her regular Slayer wit back to normal. James raises a brow to her, wondering why she has such snappy comebacks, and remarks now. She wasn't like this before.

"Why are you here? Already trying to seduce me, again? You whores are all the same. Sex. Sex. Sex." James tsk tsked, he appeared to be revolted by her behaviour. Buffy smirked "Sex, not a bad idea. But I won't be trying that with you."

"And who, pray tell will you be trying it with?" James asks amused, she had no more clients booked for the day. And if she was doing this with someone, it wasn't for money so what purpose would it serve her, or him?

"Angel." she shoots him back, her cocky grin he narrows his eyes. She knew how he felt about Angel, if she was doing this to spite or anger him, it worked. She was going to pay dearly for that remark, he had killed his girlfriend. And now, he would repay the favour to Angel.

"Sorry, but daddy says I have to kill you now. So, it's time to go bye bye." Buffy punches him, he tries to hit her, she dodges out of the way and breaks off a portion of the bed's wooden exterior. She smirks at him, he stares at her in horror.

"Goodbye, James." she charged at him, staking him and watching him turn to dust, revelling in the pleasure of destroying such a pitiful, horrid creature. Even for a vampire, he was a disgusting being imagine him for a human.

She walked out of the room, running back to the masters chamber, so she could see Angel. He'd gotten dressed, and was waiting for her "Buffy, why are you here...? Why is the master back..?" he asked her immediately, she was stunned to hear this.

"She is my daughter. She brought me back." the master answered both of Angel's questions "Daughter.. Buffy, you can't be with him. He's nothing but trouble.." Angel tried to sway her, he didn't like Buffy as a vampire, or with the master.

The master looked none too pleased with his statement, Buffy had it all rushing back, who she was.. how she killed the master and worked so hard to rid the world of his evil, closing the hellmouth fighting side-by-side with Angel and her friends.

She was back, she smirked at the master "You still have fruit punch smell. I may be dead, but I'm still pretty." she'd repeated what she told him, before she killed him and pulled her stake back out, dusting him.

"Buffy..." Angel smiled and hugged her "Angel.." she hugged him tight "I'm so sorry Buffy. You weren't meant to be a vampire, you.. were meant to be human. Who did this to you?" Angel was full of remorse and concern.

"Giles." she spat out his name "Giles? Why?" "He had been tricked, and sold me into slavery. Rebuilding his new council.. I didn't matter." "I'm sorry Buffy, that I wasn't there, to stop you from dying and protect you."

"I want to kill him, Angel." Buffy said after she and he finished hugging, Angel looked utterly shocked "But Buffy, won't you regret it...?" she shook her head "The only thing I will regret, is not getting that bastard for what he did to me."

"I understand, if you want revenge Buffy I'll help you." he gave her a kiss, he was happy to be back.. and with his Slayer. Buffy nodded, it felt so good to be with Angel again. James was disgusting, and Spike.. he was far from perfect.

Angel knew just what she wanted, and treated her with respect. "Let's get out of here, he's not going anywhere." Buffy motioned to the masters bones, Angel grinned and nodded, Buffy held his hand as the pair walked off.

"By the way, I love your hair." he compliments "Yeah yeah, big hit with everyone." she jokes, even though the reason it was like this.. was because of Giles and James and his stupid prostitution schemes. She shuddered "What's wrong?" Angel asks

"Nothing.." Buffy answers "Well, you're not human anymore, and you can't get cold. So it has to be a problem, of some sort. Tell me, Buffy." Angel is serious "Giles. What he did to me, and how my hair got this way. But, I'm glad we can be together again." Buffy smiles


	3. Chapter 3

Travers cackled in Giles' face "So, the rippers come to play, eh good boy?" Giles, the ripper was a force to be reckoned with, he was torturing Travers in the worst ways any could think of. Enough to bleed, and cause harm but not enough for him to die.

"I will tear you apart.. piece by piece, nerve by nerve until the pain becomes so severe your brain shuts it off to give you one moment of blessed relief, then heal you and do it again, and again and again." Ripper warns.

Travers gives him a wicked grin, Ripper is more than pleased, this means he could try and give him a 'reason' to tell him what he wants to know. He uppercuts him in the jaw, and uses a letter opener, stabbing him but missing any vital organs.

Travers howled in pain "You won't bleed out internally, and these are minor wounds. Now, you would be wise to tell me where. She. Is." Ripper warned, on the verge of ripping him limb from limb. Travers laughed maniacally at the ripper.

"Is this the extent of your torturing powers, of barbaric one?" he taunts, Ripper back hands him, Travers spits out blood "Fine. Since you want to know where she is, I'll tell you but I'll also let you know, you're too late."

"Too late." Ripper narrows his eyes "Why would that happen?" he presses the letter opener into Travers' forearm Travers grunts in pain, "Because, when you find her.. she may not be grateful. She's a vampire, you know?" Travers grins wickedly

"What!? W-when did it happen!" Ripper digs his nails into his other arm "From the very beginning. Giles, you always were a colossal fool. She was a liability, to the council. To _us_. She had to be dealt with! Insubordination is-"

Ripper cut him off, gauging out one of his eyes, with his glasses end. "Where. Is. She." he repeated for the last time, "**She **is with the Master." Travers told him, as blood oozed out of his eye socket. "Good boy." Ripper smirked, snapping his neck.

He cleaned off his glasses, with his cloth and the blood. Destroying any evidence linking him to the crime, he now knew where to find Buffy. He needed to find her, to help her if she was a vampire.. it was his fault!

"Guys, we need to find Buffy she knows what to do!" Willow argued, Kennedy backing her up "Oh, fine don't listen to Faith. She's the outcast, the rogue Slayer. Hey, Willow remember when you brought me to Sunnydale and I helped you geeks out, in fending off the end of the world?" she mocks

Xander sighs "Now, is NOT THE TIME!" he shouts slamming his fist down "Now, is EXACTLY the time!" Faith yells back, breaking the table in half, where Xander had slammed his fist "Guys, calm down! I'm working on a tracking spell." Willow shushes them

"Yeah, if anybod-" Kennedy starts, Faith punches her knocking her out "God I hate that girl, never knows when to shut up." "She's not the only one!" Xander retorts "Do you want me to kick your ass? I will gladly do it." she threatens

"STOP IT! THICKEN!" Willow uses her magic, knocking both back against the walls, pinned by her magic. The same she used on Glory, to hold her in place. She sighed, now she could concentrate and drew out the map on the floor, grabbing the powders.

She released Faith "Oh, now I'm out of time out? What do I owe the pleasure?" she mocks "Come." Willow beckons her, when Faith doesn't, she huffs and pulls her over with magic making her sit on her knees.

"What the hell." Faith mutters under her breath Willow gives her the powder "Blow the powder, when I do." she sets it up, and both blow at the same time, the powders combine and go over the map, "Now what? We just made a big mess of what looks like cocaine." Faith is none too pleased.

Willow rolls her eyes "We wait for the spell, to do it's thing." Faith sighs, and waits until finally blips all over it fill up, and one by one they are snuffed out "What, the hell?" Faith asks "It's picking up slayers, but removing those that aren't Buffy." Willow explains

Faith nods, some what understanding and waits, there were alot of them, until finally the rest of them were removed, leaving one moving blip. It was coming toward them "Oh, you messed up. It shows Buffy's coming toward us!" Faith frowns

"No, I didn't I did the proper ingredients and everything." Willow argues, she broke the spell she had on Xander, Faith stands up after Willow breaks the hold she had over her. Faith crosses her arms, this was confusing and annoying.

Giles had arrived at the Master's last known whereabouts, thanks to some intel he received from a 'friend' vamp that he had. Ripper had been more than resourceful, and fruitful in his searching. It.. was empty.

He'd brought weapons, and found no vampires, vampire-ash and smelled Buffy's familiar scent, he found the main chamber expecting a fight with the master, but all he found was his bones. He knew they were his, he'd seen them before.

Only, it had been a long time ago, considering Buffy killed him in highschool, grade 10. He was puzzled, no Buffy, no master.. dead vamps. She must have been here, who else would have killed them, he was about to leave.

Until he noticed on the floor, lay a leather bound old book, and ingredients for some sort of spell. He read through the incantation, it was in latin. The spell, was used to bring back a dead vampire, who was brought back?

He saw a container, he examined it 'Angel' inscribed on the front "Why did she bring back Angel.." Giles spoke out loud, his eyes widened. Maybe she'd turned evil, maybe 'Angel' isn't who she was after, maybe she was after Angelus.

If that were to be the case, this world wouldn't stand a chance, against the newly turned evil vampire, vampire slayer. And Angelus, they would make the ultimate tag team, considering how Angelus almost destroyed the world, bringing it to hell.

Buffy stopped him, before. She impaled him with a sword and sent him to hell. The problem was, she wouldn't be there to stop Angelus this time, she'd be helping him. They wouldn't just have to fight Angel, they'd also have to fight and kill Buffy.

"BUFFY!" Willow yelled as she saw her, she ran and hugged her, Xander followed her lead, even Faith hugged the vampire slayer. "Angel?" Willow asked confused "Hey, A. It's been a long time." Faith liked Angel too, enough that he'd gotten a nickname like Buffy's.

"Hey guys." Buffy gave a smile Angel smiled and said the same thing. "Why are you in that outfit, B?" Faith asked, noticing her in some catholic school girl get-up. "Oh, long story guys. Where's Giles?" she asked looking innocent.

"Looking for you, he didn't find you?" Willow asked "Yeah, it's great for you to be back, Buff. But where's Giles?" Xander asked "I don't know, that's why I asked" Buffy gave a bitchy tone to Xander and Willow "O..kay you don't have to bite my head off." Willow half-jokes.

Buffy calms down, "Sorry guys, I'm just a little on edge lately." Buffy smiles, Angel watches her, curiously wondering why she's lying to her friends. He shrugs it off, maybe she'll tell them when she's ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy tried to reassure them with her smile, but inside she was boiling with anger, she'd have to wait for Giles to return. Luckily for her, and unluckily for the ex-Watcher he did arrive fairly quickly, running in through the door.

"Willo- Buffy..." he stopped dead in his tracks staring at his former slayer, her face changed to vampire form "Buffy, w-what happened to you!?" Willow asked, noticing she was now a vampire. "Ask him!" Buffy pointed her finger accusingly at Giles.

Everyone stared at him, he looked completely guilty "It's true, in my blind arrogance Buffy got turned into a vampire. She died, in what I thought was to be a mission for the council, Travers betrayed me and I didn't find out, until today she'd been turned." Giles explains

The others look none too pleased, Faith walks up to him and punches him square in the jar "I'm so sorry B." Faith hugs her, Buffy throws her off she's back to her evil self. "Sorry? Sorry for what? For me dying?" Buffy is outraged

"Buffy, calm dow-" Xander tried to console her "Calm down!? I'm a corpse! A walking, breathing corpse. And it's because of him! He did this to me, he ruined my life. He told me I had to be the slayer, he made me do it. He made me go to my death!"

"It's true.." Giles murmured "You. Sold. Me. To. Slavery." Buffy shot back at him, the others backed away from Giles, they knew something was going to happen with Buffy and him, and they weren't going to stop it.

Even Faith backed away, she wasn't going to help him, he didn't deserve help. Especially for what happened to Buffy, she didn't deserve nor need to be a vampire. And he, in his utter stupidity led her quite literally, to her death.

"You took away my life, everything I had! YOU. RUINED. MY. LIFE." Buffy growled running forward at him, beating him punching him again and again, he wouldn't fight her, he wouldn't make a sound.

She wouldn't let him die easily "FIGHT BACK!" she roared "No.." he almost whispered, his face bruised and bleeding, she roundhoused him into a wall, he fell and left a dent where his body hit. She picked him up by the throat throwing him onto a table, it broke under his weight.

"FIGHT. ME." She hissed "No." he wouldn't, it was her right to kill him. He should die, for what he did to her. She broke his legs, and ripped off his arms, "Farewell." she kicked his head so hard, it flew off.

She smirked evilly and began cackling he was dead. Her revenge, was easy to get and now she had witnesses. Maybe she should just kill them too, Willow. Xander. Faith. Kennedy. They weren't exactly anything important.

True, they were her friends. _Were _but now, she was dead and had no emotions. She had her soul, but unlike Angel she was blinded with rage, vengeance and she wouldn't be satiated, not yet. She wanted more, more death.. more destruction.

She went for Xander first, getting ready to rip his throat out "Buffy! What are you doing?" Angel asked Her vampire face came out "What does it look like? I'm feeding. I'm hungry, and these losers should be good enough. Who knows? Maybe like that vampire said nothing like a slayers blood." she smirked.

"No." Angel strode toward her, and punched her away from him, she was on the ground, holding her cheek "Did. You. Just. Hit. Me.?" she asked, saying every word individually wondering if what just happened, did, in fact happen.

"I did." Angel shoots back "Good, because you're going to pay for that." She stood up and charged toward him, flip kicking him into the wall. "Buffy, stop it." Spike came out, he was watching with amusement, but now.. it was time to kick her ass.

"Why the hell should I?" she challenged, in her fighting stance. "Because if you don't, I'll bloody well have to kill you." Spike warns, Buffy burst out laughing "You, kill me?" Angel grabbed her from behind.

Spike ran toward her, she kicked him away with both legs, flipping Angel over her head. "Pathetic, two on one and you can't even try to defeat me." she remarked "Buffy, this isn't what your mother would want. Remember, Joyce?" Angel asks

He was trying to get her to remember, remember her humanity.. to come back. To come out of the dark, and back into the light where she belonged. Buffy looked like it was getting through to her, until she shook her head and resumed the attack.

She was on the verge of dusting Spike, until Faith jumped in and kicked her, making her fly into the wall. "Oh, so you're joining in too? You never won a single fight we had." Buffy laughs "That was when you were good, and not such a stuck up evil bitch." Faith counters

Buffy smiles and runs are her, Faith kicks at her, Buffy grabs her leg in air and throws her at a wall. _Zeus, hera, cronos, tonic, onyx. Air like nectar, thick as onyx! Cassailed by your second star.. hold my victim as in tar.. THICKEN! _Willow outstretched her hand at Buffy.

She was stuck in place, Willow's eyes turned black, she tapped into dark magic. Her hair changed to black, Dark Willow came into play. "Oh goody, Dark Willow." Buffy laughed, "I. Owe. You. Pain!" black lightning shot from her.

Dark Willow was evil, but Dark Willow hadn't come for destruction, she came for revenge. She was to avenge Giles, Willow had gone into shock and her darker side had taken over in her weakness. Buffy kicked and punched at the barrier, to no avail.

She was on the floor, on the verge of dying "Willow.. Will.. help me" her face reverted to normal, and she was using her pre-dead tone of voice, Willow came back through. "Buffy!" she exclaimed, breaking the spell.

Buffy took the chance to knock her out, she fell beside Kennedy, she knocked Xander unconscious and Faith was already out. "I think the odds are fair, one girl against two other girls." Buffy smiles, both frown and get ready.

"Buffy, stop this. What about Dawn? What about your sister? Are you ready to abandon her? To kill all of your friends off?" Spike asks, serious. Buffy is stunned "Buffy, if you try to be this way.. I can't be with you, no.. I won't be with you." Angel adds.

Her eyes fly over to Angel, for confirmation he nods. "O..o..oh god! What have I done?" she begins crying, they had finally broken through to her. "Giles.." she whimpered, she fell to her knees, beside where her former watcher/mentor lay.

He was her father figure, he hadn't ruined her life.. he was a major part of her life, practically her father. "GILES!" she screamed, tears flowing out, she didn't want him to be dead. She wanted him to be here, with her.

Why!? Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she have to kill off one of the people who loved her the most? Why did all of her loved ones die? Her mother... her father left her. Anya... Tara... she wished for it, at that moment.

She wished for Tara to be back, Tara could help her. She'd helped her with Spike. Tara could help her with this, with her problems. _GRANTED! _She heard a booming voice in her head, Tara came back.. she was in front of her. "Buffy." she greeted.

"TARA!" Buffy flung herself at her, sobbing. "It's alright." Tara comforted, rubbing down her back, patting her on the back "How.. are you back?" "Buffy, you made a wish. A wish that the Powers That Be granted. They said you have one more wish." Tara smiles

"One more wish..." Buffy ponders what she could possibly want. She looks to Angel, she knew she wanted to be with him. But she wanted to be with Tara, not as lovers but as family. She might regret this, but she.. knew what she wanted.

More tears came, Tara kept her close, Buffy kept crying and thought what she wanted _'I wish..' _she gave her last wish, _GRANTED! _Came the reply, only the others heard it as well. "What.. did you wish for?" Tara asks curious.

"To.. be your daughter. And Angel, to be human." she smiles Tara looks confused "My.. daughter?" Buffy nods. She dissolved into Tara, Tara was confused, she was gone.. until she felt it. Something growing, and fast.

Her stomach, was huge. She ran off, to a room her stomach hurt really bad, and she felt it coming, it hurt like hell. It felt like.. she was ripping in two, she knew she was having a baby. Just not how bad it would hurt.

It took mere seconds, until the baby came out, with her hair color and same light grey/greenish tint. She cleaned her off, and the baby grew, really fast, until she was about 15. "Buffy?" Tara asks, wondering if this was her.

She nods "Why did you do this?" Tara asks "I wanted to start over, being dead.. isn't fun. And my family.. their dead. Angel, at least this way he can start over with me. And, I can have my mother back. Of course, I'm still the Slayer."

Tara stole some of what looked like Dawn's clothes, considering Buffy's old ones wouldn't work. "Name me..?" Buffy asks "Buffy Anne Maclay?" Tara asks, Buffy nods, she kept her name minus the Summers portion.

Buffy had to admit, she looked cute. She was Tara's daughter now, and reborn. The only pain in the ass, would be high school, and balancing it once again as the Slayer. But Angel, was human and her age so he could help her through.

But, unlike last time.. Buffy wouldn't have Xander, and Willow with her. She sighed "Something wrong?" Tara asks "Going through high school, without Willow and Xander again. It's going to be hell." Buffy answers, Tara nods understanding her predicament.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara and Buffy had left their companions, washing their hands of former friends. "Tara!" Willow called as the pair walked past them, Tara shook her head and wouldn't respond to her. She knew she'd moved on, and respected that.. it just hurt is all.

Xander and the others looked hurt, especially Faith "B!... BUFFY!" she called, Buffy turned around to see her "I'm going to miss you." Faith whispered in her ear as she hugged her tight "I know, I'll miss you too." Buffy smiled a tear coming to her eye.

"Faith, take care of them. For me." Buffy smiled, Faith nodded and went back to the scoobies, and her boyfriend, Spike. Buffy hadn't mind, he was trying to move on from her, like she tried with Angel but could never forget him.

Angel was coming with them, not that Tara had minded she knew their situation, and allowed it. The three walked off together, where there was trouble, they'd always be there. They had decided their best bet, was Los Angeles California.

It was practically a Sunnydale, due to the amount of mystical forces and activity, like last time there was a hellmouth under the school. Buffy sniffled, _'Giles...' _she hoped he forgave her for what she did, she would never forgive herself.

He was practically her father, and she killed him in cold blood. No matter the reason, it wasn't justifiable to kill her watcher. He helped her so many times, it surely outweighed what happened.. but she was angry.

Tears escaped, "What's wrong, Buffy?" Angel asked, brushing the tears from her eyes "Giles..." she almost whispered "It's okay.." Tara tried to comfort her, Buffy threw herself at the pair hugging both of them tightly.

Both stared at each other, she was on the verge of crushing them to death, with her 'hug' "Can't..." Tara cut off "Breathe!" Angel finished, Buffy wiped her nose as she left go "Sorry." she gave an apologetic smile.

"Buffy, you don't need to be sorry. You're mourning, it's only natural." Tara smiles, Angel nods, Tara found a place with no problems it was quite a big house, Buffy's old one, to be exact. The slayer fell into a euphoria as she walked through.

It made her so.. nostalgic. She teared up once again, laughing and crying as she ran through the house. Touching every wall, going to her old room and seeing the pencil marks of her growth 'Buffy, 5' and so on, she touched every single one.

She went into her parents room, smiling at the memories. She couldn't help but cry, it was.. so perfect. This is where it began, and where she should finish it. Her slayer duties, and be the best she could be, she could do it all over.

She loved Dawn, but she wasn't her sister. When it came down to it, this is the way she was meant to be, Buffy was an only child, with a vampire.. now human, boyfriend named Angel, she had a loving mother, father was gone.

She had great friends she loved with all her heart, and a wonderful home. She was scared, and excited so many things she could change. She could go back to her old highschool, people wouldn't recognize her, her name was different and her looks.

Nor would they recognize Angel, it was a bonus they could be classmates and fight evil together. Just like old times, they could be together again. Buffy ran to Tara, and hugged her, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Buffy?" she asked "It's perfect. Thank you." she whispered in her ear, Tara smiled, Angel picked out Dawn's 'room' but Buffy knew it wasn't for that, her memories were warped, and she saw what the room once was.

Her mothers art studio, she'd used it to keep artifacts and work on some art of her own. She remembered when Joyce had brought her in, putting her on her lap. Buffy had ruined her painting, and gotten paint all over the walls.

Joyce hadn't been angry "You know.. I think it looks better this way." she smiled, even though Buffy was crying. She got Buffy with a paint brush, laughing as the pair chased the other with paint, flinging it on the walls and each other.

Her father.. was none too pleased when he walked into the room. Until, Joyce and Buffy had joined forces and thrown paint on him. It splattered on his clothes, and he joined in the paint fight, until all of them were unrecognizable due to the amount of paint on them.

It took hours to clean up, she smiled at the memory.

(*For Buffy's first day of school, she's wearing the outfit she died in. When she sacrificed herself, for Dawn.) Buffy smiled, she remembered it, the revelation that the shamaness spirit had given her. _'Your gift.. is death.' 'My gift...' 'Is.. death.' _

It horrified her, she thought she had told her to kill her sister. But she meant, that through their Summers blood, they were one in the same and as such, either sister could take the place, either her or Dawn.

She was nervous to start school, she styled her hair straight, but decided against it. Making it just like when she was fighting Glory, allowing it to flow and look amazing. Angel, had shown his acceptance. She smiled, she knew it would be alright.

Both walked hand in hand to the door "Have a good day!" Tara called, both nodded she had packed them lunches, with _Angel Buffy _written on the front. Tara had thought of everything she'd 'adopted' Angel as not to arouse suspicion.

She'd even taught Buffy magic, it was hard.. at first. But due to Buffy being a magical being, and her mystical essence being so strong since she was a slayer she found she had a knack for magic. Tara had come back stronger than she was before.

Even stronger than Willow herself, Buffy had become a powerful witch, due to Tara's teachings. She even memorized the spells, she heaved a heavy sigh squeezing Angel's hand as they walked through the front door.

The principal had arranged for Angel/Buffy to be given a tutor by a peer. She took them through the school, it was nothing Buffy hadn't seen. She was unimpressed, and happy when it finally ended. Her and Angel had the same schedule for school.

2. Math 3. History 4. Humanities. She groaned, except for gym it was all things she hated. She had dreaded these courses in highschool. Of course for Angel, these things would be a blast, due to him being there throughout history.

Her and Angel were partners for gym, the game was dodgeball. Since Buffy had her slayer skills, and Angel had his from being a vampire they were untouchable, their team got creamed but those two were the last opponents.

"Any last requests?" a cocky guy smirked as he taunted them, _'Christian. Idiot.' _she thought, she barely knew his name "Yeah, put the ball down before somebody gets hurt." Buffy retorted, her and Angel grinning "I'd do as the lady says." Angel adds

"Shut up!" another called back, Christian threw his ball at Buffy, she did back flips so the ball missed and ricocheted off the wall, she picked it up, Angel caught the ball thrown at him. They saw the others gulp, as they took aim.

They scrambled and ran, Buffy and Angel nodded to one another throwing their balls, both hit dead on, bouncing from player to player until all of them were eliminated, they high-fived nobody could beat them.

They had already earned a nickname the 'dynamic duo' due to both being the perfect couple, always in sync and never missing a beat. The bell rang, and Buffy frowned, she sat in the front next to Angel, tapping her pencil against the paper.

She saw the problem, it was utter bullshit. _2A + 2 _x _5 + 21b = 9 _she had no idea in hell how to do it, she stared at it, Angel tried to help until "NO TALKING!" the teacher barked, he flinched "Sorry.." he mumbled.

He smiled apologetically at Buffy, she nodded, she examined it quickly and it suddenly became clear to her. She solved all of the math problems, her and Angel excelled higher than the teachers expectations, considering the others were still on problem one.

Second bell rang, and Buffy sighed happily, lunch break. Everyone glared at the pair, they were outcasts, due to both being unnaturally good at so many things, right off the bat on the first day. Buffy sighed, her and Angel walked on holding hands.

"Aww, how sweet. The couples holding hands. What's up with your lunches? Your mommy make them for you?" Buffy rolled her eyes, bullies "We're a couple. And yes, my mother did write my name on my lunch, and his." she frowned

He looked at her, as if she was stupid. "This is your lucky day, a girl is finally going to touch you in your special place." she kicked him as hard as she could in the groin, smiling triumphantly as he fell to the ground, the other boys ran off scared of her.

Buffy shrugged as she and Angel walked on to the library, oddly enough it felt like home to her. She saw a librarian, he looked exactly like Giles, to the glasses hair and clothes, he was even reading a book with _Vampyre _written on the front

"Giles!?" Buffy called, he turned to her "Yes?" he asked, looking over at the pair, with a raised brow. Buffy stared at him in shock "GILES!" she tackle hugged him "Who are you?" he asked "Buffy! Buffy Su- Maclay." she corrected

"Buffy.. ah, yes.. the new transfer student." he smiled and she got up "Giles, don't you.. remember me?" she asked, he shook his head "I've never seen you before, in my life." she looked utterly disappointed.

She decided to try it, to see if it would work she knew Giles could never resist this, "That'll put marzipan in your pie plate, bingo!" she uttered the phrase the Buffy bot repeated over and over when killing vampires.

"_Buffy" _his eyes widened, he hugged her tight "Giles, how are you back?" she asked, on the verge of crying "I was.. dead. But, the powers that be let me inhabit a body. It was discarded, and I came back. I never thought.." he trailed off

Angel watched the pair, (*Angel is in his outfit he wore when confronting the mayor in the hospital stopping him from killing Buffy*) smiling it was sweet, in it's own way. Buffy and Giles sat down catching up together, and laughing.

Both had forgotten about Angel, he turned to leave, until they stopped him "Angel!" she called, he turned around and she patted the chair next to her. He grinned and sat down beside her, Giles nodded his approval.

The Vampire Slayer, ex-Watcher, and ex-Vampire sat down talking about plans and how things happened. Buffy explained why she was different, why Angel was human and where the others had gone, and not to tell them where she was. 


End file.
